Extra Terrestrial
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: One shot for now possibly a chapter or two more story written to the lyrics for Katy Perry's ET.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song ET

_You're so hypnotizing _

Luna Lovegood was nothing short of hypnotizing. Her pale almost translucent skin, her large blue eyes, her full pouty lips, and her oh so dreamy bell like voice. And swaying in the moonlight by the black lake, with her blond hair glowing like a halo like she was tonight; Draco couldn't help but take notice of this beautiful almost mythical creature.

_Could you be the devil?_

Draco Malfoy was someone to be afraid of. Or so Luna had been told by numerous people. He was rude and arrogant and almost always up to no good. He stalked around school with an almost permanent scowl on his face. That was unless he was smirking after putting someone down. Yet Luna couldn't help but be fascinated by him. His white blond hair, his sharp angular chin, and his piercing gray eyes. Draco Malfoy was beautiful and Luna could care less if he was supposedly the devil. She wanted him to notice her, even if it was to pick on her. Now here she was swaying in the moonlight by the black lake all too aware of him lurking in the shadows watching her.

_Could you be an angle?_

She was an angle. That was the conclusion Draco came to as he watched her dance. Beautiful and pure, he wanted desperately to touch. He wanted to run his fingers through her long blond hair as she swayed against him. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing Draco found himself standing face to face with Luna Lovegood, pulling her to him so that they could sway together in the moonlight.

_Your touch is magnetizing. Feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing. _

Luna couldn't help but go to Draco as he pulled her toward him. He pressed his body to hers and electric sparks shot through her. His fingers ran through her hair, caressed her face, and left her tingling where ever he touched. Luna leaned into him, putting her head on his chest and sighing.

_They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA. _

Draco had been taught to fear anyone different from him. Luna Lovegood was so vastly different that she pretty much sent everyone running. She was like no one he had ever met before. Her spacey appearance and belief in creatures so mythical that even people born of magic were skeptical of their existence was off putting. Luna however was anything but dumb. In fact she was smarter than most people Draco knew. Hell she was probably even smarter than him. She wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing.

_They don't understand you._

He was misunderstood. That was the conclusion Luna had come to long ago. He wasn't the tough bully that he wanted everyone to believe he was. That was just who he needed to be so people would accept him. Mostly so his family would accept him.

_You're from a whole other world._

No one this beautiful and perfect could be from this world. This world that was quickly turning to blackness thanks to the approaching war. Yes that was it Luna was from another world and Draco desperately wanted her take him there.

_A different dimension_

The way he walked, the way he talked, all had to do with the way he was raised. Raised by pureblood fanatic parents that did all they could to keep up the traditions of their ancestors no matter how out dated they were. All of this made Draco seem as though he had been born in a different time.

_You've opened my eyes. I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

Being here tonight, dancing with her in the moonlight; Draco decided that he would follow Luna anywhere.

_Kiss me. K K K Kiss me._

Luna couldn't help herself being this close to him. She needed to feel more than just his arms around her. She needed to feel his lips. She needed him to kiss and she could no longer wait for him to do it. Leaning up on tip toes she pressed her lips softly to his. The electricity she felt shoot through her almost left her breathless.

_Infect me with your love _

Draco could feel her seep into him as their lips met. The beauty and love she brought with her every where she went was infecting him in that moment and he craved more of it. Pulling her closer he deepened their kiss. Sliding his tongue between her lips, he felt her moan and in return pull him closer.

_And fill me with your poison._

Luna didn't care if people thought he was poison. She didn't care if was true either and if she became poison along with him. She felt him try to pull away. Knew they both needed air but she couldn't bring herself to allow that to happen. She momentarily detached her mouth from his to allow them both to breathe before pulling his face to hers and probing his mouth with her tongue as she ran her hands up and down his back.

_Take me. T T T take me. Wanna be your victim, ready for abudution._

Every ounce of Luna was screaming at Draco to take her; to take her right there on the ground by the black lake. It was with every ounce of strength he had to not do it. She was innocent and he refused to make her a victim of his raging hormones. He would not abduct her innocence. He however would end up being her victim, because since the moment she had allowed him to touch her she had abducted, his heart and all sense of reason he had. He in one swift movement had fallen in love with Loony Luna Lovegood and he already knew there would be no going back.

_Boy you're alien, your touch so foreign. Its supernatural, extraterrestrial. _

No one had ever touched Luna the way Draco was. No boy had ever touched Luna period. The shivers he was sending through her body were totally foreign to her. Yet she didn't want them to stop. In fact she felt as if she might die if he stopped touching her. His touch was alien, supernatural, extraterrestrial, whatever you wanted to call it Luna was loving it. Then all of sudden he stopped and Luna thought she might cry.

"We should stop now. If we don't I won't be able to control myself and you deserve more then that." Draco said huskily putting a small distance between himself and Luna.

"I don't want you to control yourself." She said dreamily leaning back into him.

"Trust me love all in goodtime." He chuckled with smirk placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Luna pouted and tried to deepen it. "Ah ah" Draco said wiggling his finger at her. "Naughty girl, now come let's get back to the castle before I lose my will not ravage you."

"Fine" Luna huffed as he took her hand and led her away from the lake. If tonight was any indication Luna would have plenty of more time with Draco.

TBC


End file.
